


You Are My Home

by Erwin86



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: What if everything goes wrong?
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	You Are My Home

Nikki has never been so anxious before a performance, but he had little to do with the concert, it was more about what he would do next.

"You're making a hole in the floor at this rate," Mick told him putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him, obviously Mick knew what the bass player had in mind.

"What if everything goes wrong?" Nikki mumbled nervously, his head filled with doubts and anxiety.

"No, Sixx everything will be fine, come on, breathe slowly and relax, you have dealt with worse", the guitarist told him firmly, even though in his heart he was a little afraid that it would not work.  
It would have been very difficult to keep Nikki sane if everything went wrong.

Despite Mick's assurances, Nikki was nervous as hell, his head was spinning and his stomach hurt, he hadn't even noticed Tommy was talking to him.

"Baby, are you okay?" Tommy asked worriedly, took the bass player's face in his hands, Nikki looked up with a smile.

"I'm fine, my Tommy," Nikki assured him with a chaste kiss.

Tommy was about to say something but was called by an orderly, it was time to start, but first he gives Nikki a fierce kiss.

"It's to tell you good luck," he told him with his characteristic broad smile, starting to walk towards the stage but not before taking a sonic slap in the ass from the bass player.

"It's to tell you good luck," he told him with mock innocence.

Soon they were all ready, the curtain falls, the huge crowd cheers with a thunderous roar and the show begins. As always, they give their best. Although Nikki had his head elsewhere, he managed to keep up, maybe he was just missing a couple of notes but nothing disastrous. Everyone is having fun, they are still at the top, even though they are all in their fifties and have almost thirty years of career but if they want they can still kick anyone.

"Thank you, you were great" Vince shouts to the millions of enthusiastic fans "but wait, there is one thing our Sixx has to say" Vince moves to give way to Nikki by patting him on the back.

"Thanks guys, you were amazing" Nikki encourages the cheering crowd below him.

"I've had a lot of bad things in my life, I've made a lot of mistakes and for the biggest thing I may not have been here right now." The bassist takes a shaky breath before continuing.

"But I've had something wonderful in my life and it's you Tommy, come here please." Nikki's entire body was shaking with expectation.

Once Tommy joined him in the center of the stage, Nikki knelt on the floor, leaving the drummer speechless.

"Tommy, you are the only constant in my life even though we have had a lot of difficulties, even if we have argued and we have separated but we have won and now we are here" Both were crying and their hearts were pounding, thousands of fans were in complete silence respecting the moment.

"You are my home Tommy and I love you more than my own life" Nikki pulled out the ring he had in his pocket from the start.

"Do you want to marry me?" He asked in a hoarse, trembling voice, afraid that Tommy had said no. He placed the microphone on the ground holding the ring ready to put it on Tommy's finger. The crowd was waiting to cheer on the two and Tommy knelt on the ground

"Yes, yes, my Nikki, I want to marry you" he said hugging him tightly and kissing him deeply.

Nikki's heart explodes with happiness, the crowd cheers and screams in ecstasy, Vince and Mick were more than happy and proud of the two lovers and when Tommy was able to speak, he took the microphone and took Nikki's hand, kissing his knuckles.

"Nikki, if I am your home, you are the foundation that supports it, you are my soul mate, my lifeblood, I love you Nikki, more than you can imagine" now new tears were running down their faces.

"I love you too, my Tommy," Nikki told him before kissing him again.

After recovering a little they stood up and greeted the still screaming crowd thanking them for the support, headed backstage, with the two sweethearts unable to stop laughing and crying at the same time, holding hands and receiving greetings and congratulations from everyone.

They were more than ready to live their life together, loving and respecting each other, ready for a new start.


End file.
